1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of wireless communication system, and in particular to an automatic-switching wireless communication system and method.
2. The Prior Arts
With the progress and development of Network technology, the wire network data transmission speed is increasing rapidly. Meanwhile, the emergence of wireless network has toppled the concept of conventional network that, for a network, communication can only be realized through a communication line, so the wireless network has brought convenience to the user, such that by connecting a mobile phone handset to the wireless network, the user can be connected to a computer while moving. As such, the mobile phone user can get on the network at any time, even while he is commuting or at work.
In transmitting data to another mobile phone handset, computer, or On-Board-Unit (OBU), an ordinary handset utilizes wireless network to transmit data. In general, the application of handset in wireless network can be classified into a near end wireless communication and a remote end wireless communication. The near end wireless communication includes: Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), wireless RF communication. While the remote end wireless communication includes WiFi. The near end wireless communication, such as Bluetooth or NFC is more power saving, yet its induction range is rather short of about 10 meters. Also, its transmission speed is slow. On the other hand, the induction range of WiFi is about 50 to 60 meters, but it is rather power consuming, such that its battery can not sustain long period of power-on of WiFi. For this reason, usually, a mobile phone handset powers on its Bluetooth function instead of continuously powering on WiFi. Only when it needs to transmit data thus requiring resetting of wireless network options, will it select the WiFi function. However, the actions involved in this process are tedious and complicated, thus it does not conform to time-effective requirement for the people of modern time.
Therefore, the design and performance of network wireless communication is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.